


Kimono Rosa

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Romance, Rumor, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Cuando los acosados alimentan los rumores de las fans.





	Kimono Rosa

Jaejoong caminaba apresurado hacia el onsen con algunas complicaciones debido al odioso kimono que llevaba en ese momento, y no es que el odiará el kimono, la verdad era bonito y haber vivido con tantas mujeres lo hizo bastante sui géneris, pero se sentía raro sin mencionar que por esa zona aun rondaban bastantes fans después de su concierto y a veces se comportaban mas como acosadoras que como fans. Largo un gran suspiro, qué más daba.

Se detuvo frente a un espejo a las afueras del onsen y se observo  de los pies a la cabeza acomodándose de nuevo el kimono.

—Pues no me veo mal de rosa, creo que luzco lindo. ¿A quién engaño? Yo siempre luzco lindo…

Una carcajada burlona escapo de sus labios mientras se cubría el rostro y se acomodaba en el cabello unos pasadores color negro con una pequeña mariposa como adorno.

En ese momento Yunho iba saliendo del onsen cuando observo la estilizada figura de su boo admirándose frente a un espejo, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo enamorado y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras se acercaba con parsimonia hacia Jaejoong.

_Nunca se le quitara esa maña..._

Mientras jalaba una de las mangas del kimono para llamar su atención. Jaejoong se giró y abrió la boca sorprendido.

—Yunho, se te ve bien la yukata… —dijo repasándolo completamente, y después volvió a mirarlo a la cara haciendo un tiernísimo pucherito.

—¡Yo también quería usar una yukata!

—A ti se te ve mejor el kimono a como pudo verse en Changmin.

—Mentiroso, de todas formas es culpa tuya y de esos tres hijos… malagradecidos que se durmieron sin cenar —murmuro un poquito irritado encaminándose hacia las aguas termales.

Yunho lo siguió muy de cerca, bastante entretenido jalando y picoteando el kimono, estaba a punto de alzarlo cuando el grito de Jaejoong lo interrumpió.

—¡Deja de manosearme!

Era su novio pero esa actitud de niño curioso lo hacía sentir acosado, y el idiota solo se rio, por lo menos el ambiente era tranquilo en esas termas privadas, la luna en todo su esplendor se veía reflejada sobre la superficie del agua que desprendía un vaho cálido, y que en esa ocasión era solo para ellos dos.

Yunho se acerco a Jaejoong y deslizó una caricia suave sobre su mejilla, se inclinó un poco y luego beso esos deliciosos labios rojos que sabían a jugo de fresas.

—Te pusiste los pasadores…—murmuro a contra labio cuando terminaron ese beso, abrió solo un poco los ojos  y observó la linda expresión de Jaejoong, sintió su cálido aliento chocar con sus labios, atravesar toda su garganta e instalarse así, sin más en su corazón.

—Fue tu regalo —respondió con sencillez besando su mejilla y su boca con rapidez antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse hacia los bordes de las aguas termales con una adorable simpleza. Aun así el aura extravagante estaba siempre ahí, esa que cautivaba a miles de personas, y que obviamente lo hizo con él.

Yunho sonrió al mirarlo agacharse y tocar el agua para comprobar su temperatura.

—Me voy a cambiar, ahora vuelvo —murmuro alejándose a los vestidores.

—¡Yo también voy! —grito alcanzándolo y caminando junto a él.

El moreno lo miraba de reojo, riendo interiormente al ver que su idea había sido buena, solo el luciría elegante y hermoso con cualquier tipo de ropa, aunque fuera de niña, en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de esconder esa yukata negra, también quería verlo usarla.

Inconscientemente hizo un puchero al internarse en un vestidor.

Jaejoong entro rápidamente al vestidor y se deshizo con bastante habilidad del kimono quedando totalmente desnudo en unos instantes, tomo una toalla que estaba cerca y la enredo en su cintura, se observo en el pequeño espejo circular que tenía frente a él y se deshizo de los pasadores, no quería que se le perdieran.

Abrió la puerta y salió dirigiéndose a las termas, mirando como Yunho ya se encontraba sumergido plácidamente en ellas, trago duro, su moreno se veía muy atractivo, mantenía el rostro completamente relajado y su cabello largo caía lacio sobre sus hombros y espalda, dándole un aire despreocupado y sexy. Se quedo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no notó la descarada mirada que el líder le dirigió cuando empezó a hundirse  poco a poco en el agua, no fue hasta que el calor rodeo su cuello  que regreso al mundo real, chocando con la mirada de Yunho.

Desvió el rostro azorado, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se hundió en el agua completamente, cerrando los ojos al instante. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos sumergido y cuando sintió que el aire se le terminaba salió de golpe abriendo la boca, inhalando mucho aire, como reflejo se llevo ambas manos al rostro, rozando algo suave en el camino, y se quito el cabello de los ojos.

—¿Yunho...? —pregunto observando el lugar en el que debería estar vació.

—Dime precioso… —respondió la voz grave del líder al oído mientras lo apresaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡Yunho!

Las traviesas manos del castaño le quitaron la toalla lanzándola al piso muy fuera de su alcance, se estremeció por el ruidoso salpicar que causo la toalla al caer y por sentir la benevolente humanidad de su novio pegada totalmente a su cuerpo.

—Estas duro… —murmuro avergonzándose mucho y hundiéndose un poco más en el agua, escuchando el suspiro satisfecho del moreno, al haber rozado la erección que ya sentía en su espalda baja mientras que las leves cosquillas, tan conocidas y deliciosas se hacían presentes en su propio cuerpo.

—Sabes… —comenzó a decir Yunho contra la piel de su cuello—. Yo quería quitarte ese kimono muy despacio —beso —…pero ya que estamos aquí, bien puedo hacerlo más tarde… —susurro acaloradamente, bajando sus manos hasta el lindo trasero que se rozaba con su miembro el cual estrujo con fuerza.

—Eres… mah…

No lo dejo terminar,  provocando que soltara un suspiro lleno de sorpresa y satisfacción.

—¿Un pervertido…? Aún así me amas Jae boo.

—Claro que te amo tonto, pero me parece que aquí cualquiera puede oírnos no importa que tan privadas sean estas termas… —dijo mirando avergonzado hacia todos lados mientras tomaba las manos de Yunho y las llevaba a sus labios, regalándole tiernas caricias y cálidos besitos, a la par que se volteaba para mirarlo.

—No lo creo además es muy simple si alguien se atreve a mirarte lo mato —finalizó con tono lúgubre, riendo con ternura al ver que Jaejoong se reía como liberando la tensión acumulada esos últimos días.

—Estas radiante luces maravilloso —confió el líder después de mirarlo unos breves instantes, acortando nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, lo beso con una pavorosa ternura que fue correspondida al instante.

—Tú también… —respondió Jaejoong  aun con la respiración un poco alterada, le sonrió con infinito amor, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de Yunho, mientras su rostro iba siendo adornado por una sonrisa pícara y un fuerte sonrojo se instalaba en el.

—Ne… ¿Y piensas hacérmelo aquí? —dijo con falsa inocencia, mientras el color seguí  intensificándose en su rostro, tal vez por el calor del agua o por simple anticipación.

Yunho sonrió regalándole un feroz beso que dejo aturdido a Jaejoong unos instantes.

—Y luego dices que el desvergonzado soy yo… —reprochó, rozando su nariz con la contraria en un mimo infantil y risueño.

Jaejoong no contesto y se lanzó a los labios de su moreno, rodeo su cuello y se acerco a él con un movimiento brusco que salpico agua por todos lados, Yunho correspondió con la misma intensidad moviendo sus manos por toda la piel que tenía a su alcance con roces furtivos y candentes que hacían que ambos se estremecieran con placer.

Ambas partes lanzaban quejidos que se quedaban ahogados en la boca contraria, Jaejoong aprovecho un momento de distracción de Yunho, para aprisionar las caderas de este entre sus piernas y la especie de banquito que yacía bajo el agua, amoldando con una increíble facilidad su cuerpo sobre el castaño, rozándose  descaradamente contra la virilidad que parecía necesitar más calor del que ya les regalaba el agua.

Un ronco gemido escapo de sus labios al estrechar sus caderas con fuerza sobre las contrarias. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, mirándose con intensidad, deseándose, intentando controlar las reacciones de sus cuerpos, aunque a esas alturas ya era imposible. Solo querían amarse una vez más, frente a la hermosa luna que sería fiel testigo de otra de sus maravillosas entregas.

—Si te sigues movie… ncdo… asi yo…

Yunho se mordió los labios, conteniendo sus gemidos, realmente no quería que los escucharan, aunque se le estaba haciendo imposible. Jaejoong no paraba de gemir sobre su oído toda la clase de obscenidades que esperaba que le hiciera, sin mencionar esa mano jugueteando con su endurecido miembro.

—¡Yunnie…! —gimió sorprendido cuando sintió que lo sacaban con fuerza del agua y lo posicionaban sobre los bordes de las termas. Sintió una caricia apasionada y la mirada intensa de Yunho cuando paseo su cálida lengua por su rodilla.

—¿Qué…?

Una mordida en su muslo interno lo interrumpió llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras miraba con suplicante asfixia, la manera en que Yunho colocaba una de sus piernas sobre su hombro. Ligeros besos fueron depositados suavemente sobre sus nalgas hasta llegar a su rosada entrada. Un lametón fue a parar a la delicada zona, ignorándola maliciosamente unos segundos después.

Yunho subió un poco más soplando sobre la erección que mantenía a  Jaejoong temblando mientras se mordía una de las palmas de sus manos y la otra la mantenía en el suelo como apoyo intentado así estabilizarse. Nunca se la habría ocurrido hacerlo en el agua. Demonios, la verdad era que la sensación era buena, lo practicaría más seguido de ahora en adelante.

Un gemido se le escapo rozando un poco el miembro frente a él, acalorándose cuando el cuerpo contrario tembló y jadeo su nombre de manera silenciosa y suplicante, sin mencionar que el movimiento del agua que lo cubría era un bastante buen estimulante; abrió un poco más las piernas de Jaejoong jalándolo hacia así, dejando ese pálido trasero unos centímetros bailando al aire…

Jaejoong  gimió largo y tendido cuando  se trago su dureza, su propio pene se retorció interesado mientras lamía y succionaba con fuerza toda su longitud. Era un deleite, lucía erótico y desesperado con el cabello húmedo pegado al a frente, jadeos incontrolables escapando de sus labios mientras sus piernas se movían chapoteando en el agua, salpicando todo a su alrededor cada que un corrientazo eléctrico le doblaba la columna de placer y sus manos intentaban aferrarse en vano a un soporte invisible…

—Yunho… más…

—Shhhhh No quieres que nos encuentren infraganti ¿O sí? —termino su frase relamiéndose los labios, se incorporó un poco para besarlo largamente en los labios y robarle todo el aliento que le quedaba.

—mgh… no… —respondió acariciándole el rostro, iniciando un juego para atrapar los labios contrarios. Ambos sonrieron  adolescentes en su primera vez. Jaejoong  admiró el brillo alegre de Yunho al perseguir su rostro y regalarle un beso profundo en el que atrapo y acarició largo rato su lengua, tranquilizando así sus respiraciones, pero aumentando la presión en sus sexos al estar tan juntos.

—Anda, date prisa —instó Jaejoong riéndose con un rin tintín ansioso, mirando aun hacia todos lados, empujó un poco a Yunho lejos de él obligándolo a hundirse en el agua mientras su cuerpo tembloroso giraba hincándose frente a él, dejando a la vista su palpitante entrada para que le hiciese lo que se le antojara.

Un pinchazo de placer recorrió a Yunho arrancándole un gemido ansioso que hizo reír de forma malvada a  Jaejoong.

—Estas demasiado impaciente Jae…

—Ah… por favor… —murmuro girándose a mirarlo, inhalando bastante aire y bajando un poco su pecho.

—Solo relájate mi amor.

Le dio una mirada amorosa mientras abría un poco ese traserito, concentrándose unos momentos en no terminar antes de entrar en él, un lametazo largo y prolongado se instalo en ese estrecho orificio, mientras un dedo curioso acompañaba los furtivos lametazos al lugar, se percibía de forma palpable el estremecimiento de Jaejoong  al sentir ese dígito abriéndose camino en su interior.

Sonrió después de sentir esas caricias a su trasero, se arqueó con violencia cuando dos dedos entraron de golpe a su intimidad haciéndolo temblar e iniciar un sutil movimiento de caderas, una de sus manos se acariciaba con sensualidad el vientre e iba a parar a su húmeda erección. Jadeó cuando comenzó a tocarse, Yunho noto la ansiedad de su novio al observarlo masturbarse, se apresuro y con mayor fuerza introdujo el tercer dedo provocando un ensordecedor grito en Jaejoong al haber tocado ese punto interno que lo volvía loco, las vibraciones llegaron con tanta potencia hacia sus oídos que aun sin tocarse sintió como se venía dentro del agua, a la par que Jaejoong terminaba en su propia mano dejándose caer al piso aun con la respiración agitada.

Yunho retiró lentamente sus manos de las caderas de Jaejoong observando cómo su chico aun convulsionaba por tan intenso orgasmo y lamía de forma sugestiva sus deliciosos labios.

Jaejoong se incorporo lentamente con un poquito de dificultad mientras se giraba hacia Yunho, quien lo miraba complacido y enamorado. Se acercó de nuevo a la orilla de las termas y alzó los brazos rodeando la estrecha cintura, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo y hundiéndolo nuevamente en el agua.

Con cariño escondió su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de Yunho sintiendo las suaves caricias a su espalda y los sutiles besos que eran depositados en su cabello.

—Fue muy intenso Yunnie… —murmuro sobre su cuello, regalándole una tierna mordida a la manzana de adan, liberando un suspiro de sus labios.

—Dímelo a mí boo… ni siquiera me tocaste… —respondió con una sonrisa, lo tomó de las mejillas y apartándole el pelo del rostro posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, delineando su labio inferior y mordiéndolo con pasión, queriendo transmitir de esa manera todo lo que había sentido hace unos instantes. Jaejoong enredo sus piernas a las caderas de Yunho manteniendo una caliente batalla dentro de su boca…

Poco a poco y con energías renovadas el beso cobro fuerza mientras Yunho se restregaba contra el pecho desnudo de Jaejoong sintiendo sus  tetillas pezones endurecerse y aunque era muy pronto aun,  otra parte de su cuerpo estaba interesada, al parecer hacerlo en lugares poco convencionales era un incentivo para su libido.

—¿Boo estás listo para otra ronda?

­­—mnhg…

***

Jaejoong camino con lentitud dirigiéndose al hermoso jardín que se encontraba fuera de las termas, sentándose aun nervioso en una banquita que estaba cerca, no podía evitarlo estaba avergonzado, después de que Yunho lo llamara escandaloso, se sonrojo poquito esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado; suspiro mirando al cielo deleitándose con el movimiento que ejercía el viento sobre su cabello y la forma en que lo acariciaba regalándole un poco de frescura.

Se giró al escuchar pasos acercándose a él, tomando la lata de té que le era ofrecida por su moreno, sonrió con gratitud y ternura.

Yunho solo se sentó junto a él, observándolo de reojo y sonriendo de nueva cuenta al ver lo maravilloso que lucía con esa ropa era casi místico, la luz de la luna y el ambiente nocturno lo hacían poseedor de una belleza sobrenatural.

—¿Qué tanto me miras Yunnie bear? —pregunto confundido.

—La verdad es que si pareces niña… —respondió honesto  con un para nada fingido tono burlón—. Deberías vestirte así más seguido —continuo con ese tono de imperiosa seriedad logrando que Jaejoong se pusiera rojo del coraje.

—Sabes que odio que me digan niña —reprocho intentando golpearlo, acercándose a él mientras se carcajeaba a su costa.das salir de los labios de Yunho.

—La verdad Jaejoongie es que con ese chillido, pareces una señorita a la que le acaban de meter mano…

Continúo riéndose de la mueca furibunda que adornaba el hermoso rostro, moviéndose sobre la banca intentado esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba hasta que sus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por el ruido sordo que provoco su cuerpo al chocar con el piso…

—¡Ah! Eso me dolió… —murmuro sobándose el trasero, olvidando completamente el furioso Jaejoong que aun quería golpearlo, al levantar la vista solo miro la sonrisita victoriosa de su novio al creer que lo tenía, pues como cosa de suerte se hizo hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y haciendo que Jaejoong cayera justo sobre él, más concretamente sobre su pecho.

—Eres un idiota.

—A mi me parece boo que aun quieres que te quite el kimono…

Sonrió con galanura acariciando muy sutilmente el muslo de Jaejoong, sonriendo divertido al verlo estremecerse.

Jaejoong abrió la boca pero se vio interrumpido por unos leves murmullos a su alrededor de gente que de seguro los estaba viendo y que de seguro eran fans acosadores, así que sin más se levanto del suelo no sin antes darle un buen pellizco en el brazo por idiota exhibicionista y se perdió por un pasillo del jardín murmurando insultos varios para su novio del que aún podía escuchar las fuertes carcajadas burlonas que iban dirigidas hacia el…

Se acomodo aún en el piso, mirando a ese grupo de gente que lo observaba con curiosidad. ¿Qué más daba un rumor Yunjae más? No es como si estuvieran lejos de la realidad y su sonrisa se ensancho haciendo nota mental de pasar por una yukata negra para disfrutar un poquito más de esa noche, claro después de poder quitarle el kimono a  Jaejoong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!
> 
> Publicado originalmente en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 31 de Mayo de 2017


End file.
